Phoebe and Coop diaries
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: just a diary of Phoebe and Coops married and child-full days :


COOP

I heard her snuffle with tiredness so I reached under the covers to pull her slender body towards mine. She fits perfectly next to me, one of the many signs that we were made for each other. Her hands link with mine and I can almost close my hand over her entire fist. As I lay there listening to her breathe, I wonder how I ever lucked out with such a crazily wonderful woman as Phoebe Halliwell. Phoebe turns her neck around so her face is right in front of mine. "Hey Mr Perfect. How'd I end up with you is the question", I smile and kiss her pink lips and remember that Phoebes emphatic powers were linked to mine and so the whole time I was thinking about her, she could feel it too. Kissing Phoebe was the most enjoyable thing in the world for me; I could probably kiss her all day long and still not get bored. I knew phoebe inside and out, after all we are practically one. Phoebe pulled her fingers out of mine and ran her them through my hair, twisting her body into a more comfortable position. She is now kissing me more and more passionately by the second, a few more minutes and I know where this will end up. My hands hold Phoebes neck and cheek bones as we kiss, something I know she enjoys, just as she knows how I like her fingers in my hair.

"Mommmmaaaaaaaa"

Phoebe pauses for a moment, and then kisses me once, twice more. "I better go, she won't settle down on her own." I nod my reply; things had been like this ever since our third daughter had been born.

PHOEBE

When our first had been born, she resembled Prue so much; it just felt right to name her after my sister. Yet, when our second baby girl had been delivered, I was totally out of it, in bed for a week and the baby no better off than I was. We chose to call her Peace, not only because it followed the P tradition but because she never cried, like, never. She was and still is a very quiet, peaceful child and no powers as of yet. Then, two years ago, along came our third, and expected child. As soon as she was born I knew that she would be my last and that she was the little girl that I had seen when I went to the future. Again, following the P theme, we called her Payton and she was our wildest, cheekiest child yet. Coop and I have so many aspects to our relationship and sex is one think that we don't have to have to make things work or to make our love stronger. It does happen, but recently , every time, we go to, you know, do it, something comes up. It's either power of three or children and if it's not that then he's busy or I'm too tired. That's why I plan to surprise him this weekend, it's valentine 's Day, a day in which Coop normally goes all out and extravagant for. I already have it planned. Piper is going to have the kids, they are all young enough for her to dump in front of the TV for the day, but knowing my sister she will have them baking cookies, even Payton who's only two and will eat more mixture than the finished result. Then Paige is going to orb me to Paris and then orb Coop to me as well. Paris is where Coop proposed to me and so holds special memories for us. I already have the hotel booked and it will be so nice to get out of San Francisco for a change.

As I walk into the girls' bedroom, I see Payton sitting expectantly in her bed for me, with six year old Peace still asleep and eight year old Prue reading on the window seat. "Hey girls, up so early?" I reach down for Payton, who clambers up my body, sucking her thumb. Prue turns towards me, the morning sun hitting her face in such a radiant way it makes her look like an angel. "Yeah, Payton woke me up and I know that you and daddy wanted time alone so I just started reading" I smile gratefully at my oldest child, who is so sensible and amazes me with her emphatic powers.

COOP

When Phoebe walks back into our bedroom, she is carrying Payton. Phoebe looks tired, a look that is nearly always on her face these days. As she comes closer I sense mischief and I know that Phoebe is hiding something from me, considering if I should question her or not, I remember its Valentine's Day in two days and that might have something to do with it. I hope so. "Dadaaaa" coos Phoebe, placing Payton on my chest, the sliding into bed beside me. Her body is cold, so I pull her closer towards me and leave my arms hanging round her neck, stroking her back. She breathes in deeply smiling. Payton squirms in my arms, not wanting to lie still. "Payton...please...just lie still for one second" whispers Phoebe, close to sleep. Payton scowls at her mum then, clambers over our bodies and runs back into her bedroom. "Well that was a waste of my energy" says Phoebe, half joking. I kiss her forehead and my lips linger there, as if to taste the way things used to be.

Phoebe looks up at me, knowing how nogalistic I feel. "I know honey, we need to make time for us, I mean how long can our connection keep our love strong? We need to work on it ourselves, I know you want to and I definitely want to, so something needs to change." Every word Phoebe says I know is true, when we are feeling especially close, we can tell what each other is feeling and thinking, sometimes she can even tell what I will say before I do. "How about Date night?" I suggest even though I know it will not satisfy her. "How about, that's a start." I grin at her and she smiles back. I love Phoebe's smile, the one she saves for people she loves, showing all her teeth, eyes shining. I kiss her again and start to sit up. "Better get on with the day then" I say, even though I would have loved to spend another hour lying in the bed with my wife.

PHOEBE

Prue, just like who she is named after, is one powerful witch; she can heart like Coop, has empathy from both me and Coop and can also freeze time. Peace has no powers yet, something her Granddad is very proud of, he finally has the normal grandchild he wished for. I don't have the heart to tell him that she will have powers; they are just not developed yet. Peace is a cupid, through and through, with extra empathy from my side. This means that she won't have her full powers until at least ten years old, which is the coming of age for cupids. It's strange to think that in only four years, my peaceful little girl will be out in the big bad world, helping keep love alive for the rest of the world. Of course she will be guided by an older Cupid until she turns 13, but I still worry, even though we already know it will be Coop who guides her. That leaves Payton, the one with the most active powers. It scares me how much power her tiny body conceals, yet not as much as the thought of her derailing like I did as a teen and I didn't have powers. Payton can freeze, levitate, get premonitions, has telekinesis, can heart and can heal. That means that ever since she has been born, we have been attacked by demon after demon, all wanting to kill her or make her one of their own.

As Friday evening rolls around I call Paige and she orbs in, ready to take the three rascals to the manor for the weekend. After chasing Payton round the house and finding Prue's 'Mr Bunny', I realise a child is missing. "Urgghhhh, where's Peace got to again?" Paige laughs and takes Payton of my hands and throws her up in the air and catches her again, Payton screaming with laughter. "Prue, have you seen your sister?" Prue looks up from her book and smiles at me "she's in the garden mommy".

"Thanks babe" I call back to Prue as I run out the back door. I stop as I see my middle child sitting cross legged on the grassy lawn, whispering into a rabbit's ear, whilst feeding a tiny sparrow, which was sitting on her shoulder. Coop and I tried to buy Peace a pet once and so we took her to the local pet shop. All the way there she has been excited, with Peace, because she hardly talks, when she gets excited, she smiles and plays with her fingers. That day her hands were shaking so much, we had to calm her down before putting her in to her car seat. As soon as we had walked into the pet store, Peace started screaming as if she was watching a murder. She then fainted and had started to convulse and have what looked like an epileptic fit on the floor. I don't know what scared me the most, her reaction to the pet store or the fact that my quiet child had all of a sudden been so full of terror and pain she had almost died. From that day on, animals visited the garden whenever Peace went outside. "Peace, baby, Aunty Paige is here to take you to the manor", Peace looks up at me, gazing up into my eyes. "Okay mommy, bye bunny, bye Mr. Sparrow". She calls out as she stands up, as she runs towards me she looks so happy. "Oh wait a moment mommy" she stops and turns around "Mr Sparrow, there's some twigs on my window sill if you want to use it for your nest, I'm sure that Mrs Sparrow would really like it if you helped out, she says you are always out with your friends" . I gaze at my child as it seems as if I have stumbled upon a gift that I didn't know she had. "Honey, can you really talk to the bird?" I ask, taking her small hand in mine. She looks up at me smiling "Of course mommy". I laugh to myself, it is just like Peace to have a power and not show it off, like her sisters would. "Do you have any other powers that I should know of?" I ask, joking. "Oh, only turning into an birdie mommy, but I only do it when they can't understand me and I haven't tried to be a bunny yet, their paws get too muddy." Peace skips of laughing, right into Paige's arms. I am stunned, that, was a new power. After this weekend, Coop and I would test her on it, not that Peace ever lies.

COOP

Being orbed somewhere feels completely different to hearting. Hearting makes you feel all warm and cosy and like you're the happiest you can be. Orbing however, feels like you are dissolving bit by bit and then being put together hastily like a spilt jigsaw puzzle. When Paige came to me and orbed me away, I was too distracted by the new feeling all over my body to concentrate on where she might be taking me. Then, when I saw the Eiffel Tower and my beautiful, sexy wife in the distance I turned around to thank Paige, who I discovered, had already gone. I ran towards Phoebe, her arms were waiting for me and I picked her up easily in my arms and spun her around. I spun her, laughing until we both fell on the soft grass in a heap and then I kissed her. I kissed her with all my heart and all my soul and she kissed me back like it was the last time and the first time. Her body, even now, after giving birth to three children, is still as firm and toned as it was ten years ago when we first met. "I ...love...you" she said in between kisses. I stopped kissing her for a moment, leaning back to get full view of her face glowing in the moonlight. "Happy Valentine's Day...or should I say weekend". Phoebe's voice melted my insides, so this is what it felt like to be in heaven, I lean forward and peck Phoebe again and then I realise something's totally different this year, normally I'm the one who surprises Phoebe and whisk her off somewhere romantic. We came to Paris a long time ago, before the girls; in fact we're lying under the Eiffel Tower where I proposed to Phoebe. I don't know why, but I had never brought her back her, instead visiting Rome, Tokyo and even once Antarctica. Reading my mind Phoebe sits up, leaning on my chest "I thought it would be nice to come back here, I mean, we haven't been back since you proposed, and with the kids..."I knew where her sentence would end. For the first few years of our marriage, we had travelled, not just on valentines weekend, but spur-of the moment things, and then, even when Prue was born, we could still drop her off overnight with one of Phoebes sisters, but, with three little girls now, things had changed, a lot. No longer can I just heart Phoebe and I halfway across the world, even Valentine's Day is lacking now, with me and Phoebe going out for dinner and getting her roses and chocolates. "It's perfect" I whisper back to her. She is now laying on me with her back leaning against my chest, gazing up at the stars. I suddenly remember my present for Phoebe; after all, being a Cupid, I came prepared. As I am trying to reach my pocket, which Phoebe happens to be lying on, she shifts and turns to face me. I pull out a little black box, velvety with mystery. Phoebe gasps "Coop! What happened to roses and chocolates?"

"What happened to dinner and me being the one in control?" I whip back and I watch Phoebe laugh, something that is so beautiful. I hold the box in one hand and open it with the other.

"Coop, it's beautiful" Phoebe is gasping and I can tell that she loves it. It's a ring, silver, like our wedding rings with a pink love heart shaped diamond in the centre. "Look on the inside of the ring". Phoebe grabs it out and silently cries with happiness when she sees it. _Phoebe. My one and only._

She puts the ring on her finger and pulls my head into a deathly hug; I grab her by the waist and hug her back laughing. This night is going to be magic.

PHOEBE

The weekend was glorious; we walked, talked and ate too much. It was like being first married again, a lovely feeling, although by the end of it, we were both glad to see the girls again. I had told Coop about Peace's new 'power' and he too was curious. Walking into the manor, hand in hand with Coop, the Prue came out calling our names, followed by a charging Payton. I grabbed Prue and hugged her tightly; I had definitely missed my girls. I looked over at Coop, who was doing the same thing to Payton. Then, walking slowly and elegantly down the stairs came Peace, smiling and humming to herself. I put down Prue and walked over to my other little girl. "Hi mommy, I missed you." I reach up and take Peace up in my arms and squeeze her tightly and she makes the little gasping sound, which is actually her laughing. "So mommy and daddy want to see that power that you told me about on Friday" I pushed gently, knowing that if I rushed things, I could scare her into not doing it. But, like Peace always does, she did exactly as I asked, one minute she was there smiling, the next a tiny dove hatchling was standing on the floor, it flew up and landed on Coops shoulder, who stroked its head lovingly. "Wow baby, that's awesome" I said for both of us.

"Hey guys, not found Peace yet? I left her in the attic with the book "said Piper, walking out of the kitchen. "Ummm Piper, that's Peace" I said pointing to the dove. Piper looked confused and as if to show piper, Peace flew back to the ground and transformed back into herself. "Zoooohoowwooowwww" Piper called out her eyes growing large. Peace turned to Piper, widening her eyes for the puppy-dog effect, "Bye Aunty Pepper, thank you for letting me stay with you".

"It's no problem hunny" replied Piper, looking over her head at me as if to say, you, me kitchen now. Coop, seeing that my sister and I wanted to talk, kissed my cheek and hearted the girl's home for me. "What the HELL was that about" cried Piper, twirling round to face me, looking puzzled. Laughing I play with my hair, something I save for really happy moments. "Peace got a new power" as I say it I can't help but smile. Piper, as I knew she would burst out screeching with delight "Oh my gawd! Really? When did this happen?" Feeling overjoyed, a result of my happiness mixed with Pipers I told her the whole story of Friday night.

"I'm so pleased for you, SO, details... how was Paris?" Piper teased. This was something we had done from when Prue was alive. "Well the weekend scored an eleven, Coop scored a...fifty three and well...You know...that... scored an eighty five... out of ten." Chatting to Piper felt like it had done in the old days, back when demons came before finding love and settling down. Now, with all three of us happily married and with children, and still fighting demons on a weekly basis, it was surprising that any of us got time to be ourselves, despite sharing time as sisters, as wives and as mothers. Life is hard, but I wouldn't trade Coop and the girls for anything in the world. Nothing, unless it was one of my sisters at stake, then I would have to whip some serious demon arse.

COOP

When Phoebe got home, thanks to Paige who orbed her back, I had a late dinner lying ready on the balcony that led of our bedroom. Being Cupid, I know what things a girl wants and having such a strong connection to Phoebe, I know that she loves things like dinner just her and I. I took her hand as she unlocked the front door and pulled the chair out for her to sit down and as I tenderly kissed her neck from behind, she groaned and lifted her arms backwards around my neck.

Dinner was amazing, I hearted out to Rome, where I had ordered a fettuccine, with freshly made pasta. We talked until two in the morning, just about stuff like funny things the girls did and what we were going to do next weekend. It was brilliant talking to Phoebe like that, but around two her eyes started to droop and she couldn't focus on our conversation.

"Bedtime" I said, standing up to collect our dishes.

"Nooooo, let's just sit our here for a little while longer" Phoebe pleaded, her eyes closed. I knew that Phoebe loves it when I take charge, but only subtly but I also knew that she would quite happily fall asleep in her chair, and would regret it in the morning with back and neck pains to match. I put down the plates and scooped her up in my arms, something which is incredibly easy for me, considering how tiny she is next to me. As she wrapped her arms around my neck, her breathing deepened and next thing I know, she's asleep in my arms. I love watching Phoebe sleep, she looks so peaceful and happy, her dreams are so much more real than they are for normal people, but her nightmares are even worse. Once, when she was pregnant with Prue, she woke up screaming and couldn't stop crying for two hours, when she finally calmed down enough to tell me what she dreamed about. All the time she was sobbing, I just held her, my heart breaking as hers ached with sadness. It turned out that she had dreamt that Cole had returned and taken our baby and killed me and then all of her sisters, Phoebes worst nightmare in real life too.

I lay her down in our bed and start undressing her, something that doesn't feel perverted. I gently put her pyjamas on, her body limp in my hands. I quickly change myself and brush my teeth, then hop into bed next to Phoebe, who is already emitting heat through to my side of the bed. Half asleep, Phoebe murmurs something that might be "I love you" and reaches over to take my hand. I take hers in mine and shut my eyes and sleep.

PHEOBE

When I wake up, Coop is gone, I never hear him leave, and he's extra quiet so he doesn't wake me up. Feel energised; I walked into the girl's room, brushing aside the beaded door hanger. Leaning against the door frame I smile as I watch my three girls sleeping. I walk over to Payton, who even when she's asleep is incredibly loud, with her snores rising from her stocky body. I lean down and kiss her forehead, but she doesn't move, it's too early for her. As I walk over to Prue's bed I trip over one of the girls stuffed toys, silently cursing, I clumsily kiss Prue's cheek, which is hot and sweaty like always. I turn to walk over to Peace's bed, but she there, standing behind me, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh geeezz darling, you scared me." I gasped. She silently slips her hand into mine and gently squeezes, I squeeze back. She pulls her hand away suddenly, gasping, eyes screwed shut. I know that reaction anywhere. Opening her eyes looking shocked, her head swivels to the bedroom door "what did you see...?" "MOMMY get down" she screams at me, pushing me on the floor with unbelievable strength. A man in black shimmers into the bedroom, snarling. "Go away and I won't hurt you" Peace snarls back and I start to stand up again. "Mommy stay down" she places her foot on my body and looks back at the laughing demon. "I really don't want to hurt you" The demon starts to walk towards her, energy ball in his hand. "PAIGE" I yell, desperately trying to get up from under my daughters foot. Peace raises her palm and the demon bursts into white hot flames. "NOOOOOOOO" he screams and then, he is gone. Paige orbs in and Peace releases me from her grip. "What's wrong, am I too late?" asks Paige, looking around the room. Stunned I stand up, legs shaking, pointing at peace, who seems to have retreated back into her normal self. Paige walks over to me and leads to Peaces bed, where I sit down in a heap. "It was a demon, but Peace, she saw it coming and then...then..." my whole body shudders as I sob into my hands. "COOP!" I hear Paige yell. "Sweetie, honey, come here peace, can you tell Aunty Paige what happened?" Peace walks over to Paige and slides onto her knee. "Well, I saw a bad man hurt mommy when I held her hand, so I pushed mommy on the floor. Is mommy sad because I pushed her, I didn't mean to hurt mommy" she sniffles. "Oh no baby, that's not why mommy's sad, it's not because of you, anyway, what happened after that?" Paige pushed further. "And then the bad man came and I told him to go away, because I don't like bad people, but he didn't, so I put up my hand like this" Peace demonstrates, her palm facing towards her bedside lamp. "And he went on fire and disappeared. I do hope I didn't hurt him." She added as an afterthought as the lamp burst into flames and combusted. Paige jumped away from the lamp, just as Coop hearted in. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" asks Coop, running towards me. "It seems like this little girl, who had no powers that we knew of at the start of the week, now can kick some serious monster butt" buts in Paige. Coop looks from me to Peace, who is smiling angelically. He shuts his eyes and I know he is reading my mind, trying to relive the last few moments. "Oh god" he whispers, and he sits down next to me, placing his arm around my waist.

COOP

I know exactly how she is feeling, a few days ago, out baby girl had no active powers as of yet, now, in only a short space of time, she had revealed so much more than any of us could have possibly imagined. I was so proud of Peace, I never could imagine not being proud of her, it just scared me, scared Phoebe too, of what she could do. This also meant that now more demons would come after her, whereas before they left her alone, thinking that she was powerless.

Over the next few days, Phoebe and I live through our day to day lives, shell shocked. I heart into our bedroom late at night after seeing to a young couple who are both taking ages to decide if they love each other or not. It just so happened that I hearted in right behind Phoebe and I got her foot bashed into my mouth, too fast for me to heart out of the way.

"OWWWW" I complain loudly, tasting the fresh blood dripping into my mouth. Phoebe gasps loudly and inspects my lip. "Oh baby I'm so sorry, I thought you were a demon. Does it hurt?" She kisses the cut and I smile weakly back at her. "It's ok, I should have come through the front door, especially with you being so...jumpy" I chose my words carefully. "Ohh mann I feel so bad, can I make it up to you?" She asks wrapping her arms around my neck. I rub her arms and hold her face, looking up at me. "I think we can sort something out somehow Mrs Halliwell"

Okay, so this where I end it...but if you guys really like it I could do some more of it


End file.
